My Trip To ComicCon International
by XL-Nightmare
Summary: A detailed story of my trip. It was really interesting I hope you like it ^_^ Inspired by EVILBEING13
1. Default Chapter

My trip to San Diego's comic- Con. An Adventure of Hell and Heat.  
  
(Note: Every bit of this is true, and is not made up in any way or a lie. I swear it upon my morbid grave)  
  
Chapter one: Getting ready.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP. The alarm clock annoyingly sprang into action at 8 am with its annoying shrill of impatience. I woke up muttering angrily. My head felt kind of dizzy like a lawn mower had ran over my head a few times, though I'm not sure it refers to the dizzy feeling I had, but close enough. I sat up and thought for a second what would urge me to wake up so early on a Sunday. Since I wasn't really a church person (since when I was little my church had been burnt down and I never went again) I didn't go to church. Then my eyes sprang open at the realization of it all.  
  
I had been planning for months for this, and waited patiently as the days dragged themselves by like a wounded animal. Finally the day had come. I had sent my money in and had gotten my pass into Comic Con International of San Diego. And if that wasn't neat enough besides the relaxing four hour to six hour drive, I was going to meet Jhonen Vasquez and Roman Dirge.  
  
I had invited my friend Raven to come along with in advances and she had her pass to go as well. The day before comic-con we had traveled to the mall and she wasted a few camera pictures on me making stupid faces, but thank god it was only two pictures. After that I had returned home and ate dinner. Knowing I would be to anxious to sleep, I drank a TON of NightQuil and watched TV. I had fallen asleep about an hour later.  
  
This brought me back to waking up again. Apparently I had overslept, but I had indeed set the alarm so I wasn't late for anything. I stomped over angrily to the annoying alarm clock and pounded my fist on the button and set it so it would never beep again- until my first day of high school, but that's another story. I had fallen asleep in the previous clothes from the other day and quickly changed into the clothes I had left out for myself before taking the NightQuil. It consisted of what I called the "dib outfit". A dark blue shirt and black pants, and instead of the regular black trench coat, I put on a blue one made of a thin jean fabric which was comfortable in any weather. Or so I thought it would be.  
  
After that I had brushed my hair and prepared by packing my pamphlet for the entrance, a few comics that I was going to have Jhonen sign, a brush, and a few other things with my gir wallet packed in my pocket. I also brought Spookah. She's my spooky squeak toy, accept I renamed her and gave her eyelashes and called her a girl. If that wasn't weird enough I had painted her themed with blue and purple flames. I had packed everything up and called my friend Raven. She didn't pick up, but I would drop by anyway, ready or not. My brother showed up an hour later with his girlfriend and we were ready to go, the next stop was-Ravens House.  
  
RREEEVIEEEWW! Spookah pleads for one *squeeeeakkkk* 


	2. What Could POSSIBLEY go wrong knock on w...

Onward to Ravens House.  
  
At the time I cursed at myself mentally for two things. One, I tried to burn a cd with a bunch of neat metal songs to listen to on the way, but my cd burner froze. And two, Raven and I hadn't been getting along lately. I was already regretting her coming along but figured she might not cause me trouble. Oh boy was I wrong!  
  
I jumped out of the car and approached her house at a brisk pace. I knocked on the door and her mom answered and greeted me. She welcomed me in and told me Raven was in her room. I walked in to discover-she was almost done getting ready. (A.N : Honestly I thought she might accidentally sleep instead ~_~;)  
  
"Oh hi Dana I'm almost done!" She began going by checking to make sure she had everything she wanted and double checking. Before I knew it we were in the car and on our way. Things were going good. So far.  
  
(I'm sorry this is sooo short ( but I have to keep you in suspense. READ AND REVIEW PWEASE O____O) 


	3. Were in San Diego! Come Roman come on Jh...

The ride was a pleasant one, though very long. I tried explaining Jhonen's work to my brother's girlfriend while my brother was going to the bathroom, and I tried to explain it to her without her thinking me literally insane. But Raven didn't help. She used words such as 'ass meats' and 'brain meats' and I'm pretty damned sure she had never heard those before and when Raven kept going on I had to nudge her to stop because she already had a curiously worried look on her face. This sent me into a nervous sweat but she just turned around saying "Okkkaayy.." I made a mental sigh of relief and glared at Raven angrily who just gave me a "what's your problem" glare back. I slapped myself of the forehead in utter disgust.  
  
For one thing, my brother didn't know anything about Jhonen or Roman's work and I preferred to keep it that way. My brother was hopefully not gonna follow Raven and I and split up and leave us be. That was my hope. You'll see what happened though. Anyway the drive like I said was a pleasant one besides that little delay. The cd we ended up listening to was of Nelly Furtado which I couldn't care less as long as it was music and people left me be. For some reason I enjoy quietness in a car, and occasional talk is good too, but now I asked for peace. To keep Raven quiet I had handed her jthm #5. After she read that she looked quietly out the window and I mimicked her. About two hours later we were officially in San Diego!!!  
  
Impossible to believe, I suddenly forgot about Comic-Con and turned my attention to outside. The 'free way' leading in had PLANTS in the middle! It didn't look like a baron desert free way like they normally looked. It looked so green, so lively! I couldn't help but stare in awe at this so called 'free way' because it looked like an entrance to some beautiful plaza mall or something! Then Comic-Con destination shortly and sure enough came back to mind. I snapped my wrist outward so the sleeve of my trench coat slid down my arm and looked at my watch. 12:02 pm. A sudden chill of excitement and panic ran through me. What if they'd leave? This WAS Sunday, the last and final day to see the too. What if they decided to go home really early? I quickly pushed that thought aside so that I could more enjoy myself then give myself a heart attack.  
  
( REVIEW PEOPLES REVIEW O___O or jthm will getchu .) 


	4. The Joy! The suspense The walking

We had been driving around in circles for about half an hour now. It was all horribly boring and anxious and my brother was getting frustrated by the traffic. Then finally our car came infront of the big building. Comic Con International. It was huge! I couldn't believe it how big it truly was! It was like the hugest and most neatest building I had seen. I took a picture. I also too a picture of some stupid people stupid enough to campaign in this 89 degree head. The held up a sign reading "Doug Manchester ripped us off!" I pointed this out to the others in the car and we had a good laugh. SNAP! Another picture. I was questioned on what urged me to take it and I shrugged and laughed at their stupidity.  
  
My brother cursed loudly about the traffic and drove along the sidewalk into another street. My eyes widened as I patiently twiddled my thumbs around to keep my anxiousness from urging me to jump out of the moving vehicle.  
  
Finally we found a parking spot! I was so happy I jumped out with glee! Glee, happiness, Anxiousness, and! Utter disgust. We were 25 to 28 blocks away. So we began our walk.  
  
( REVIEW O___O) 


End file.
